


Capture The Flag - SEVENTEEN edition

by Almond_Coups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Capture the Flag, Demigods, Fluff, Food, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lobster, Match, No mentions of Percy or original cast, Seventeen Version, beef - Freeform, bored, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almond_Coups/pseuds/Almond_Coups
Summary: What if the SEVENTEEN members are demigods, living in Camp Half Blood?
Kudos: 22





	Capture The Flag - SEVENTEEN edition

Friday night, it was time for capture the flags.

Wonwoo, who was sitting on top of the table with his legs crossed, shut his book tight as he fixed his dead eyes to the two teams in front of him.

“No need for armors?” He asked, giving the two team leaders in front of him a stoic look.

“Nah.” Both team leaders, Seungcheol and Hoshi shook their heads. “They’re in the way.”

Wonwoo checked out the teams with his eyeglasses, his deep, black, bottomless gaze just behind the lenses… and then he smirked. “Right. Since Chiron is in the meeting with the Olympians, I, your favorite cabin mate Jeon Wonwoo, shall preside as temporary administrator of tonight’s games!”

The boys screamed in hype.

“Especially since you don’t want me to be on anyone’s team.” Wonwoo added in sarcasm, and the hype even went louder, a usual answer to his sarcasm. “Any hideous, cringy messages to each other, team leaders?”

The RED Team led by Seungcheol, gazed at the enemies with predatory, hungry eyes. Well, they’re literally hungry. “Blue Team. Tonight is the night you will buy that unlimited Grade A Beef for the Red Team.”

Behind Seungcheol were his teammates for tonight: Jeonghan, Vernon, Jun, Mingyu and DK.

The BLUE Team led by Hoshi, scoffed at them with fiery, furry gazes. “Red Team. Don’t even think about it. Tonight is the night you will buy those Giant King Lobsters for the Blue Team.

Behind Hoshi were his teammates for tonight: Woozi, Minghao, Joshua, Seungkwan and Dino.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. I see that tonight’s Capture The Flag bet has the dinner menu on the line. How romantic.”

“But of course!” Seungcheol replied, offended. “When was the last time we ate a Grade A Beef?”

“The Lobsters are much better.” Hoshi argued. “The freshness, imagine the exquisite taste! I’m so tired of the veggies!!!”

Wonwoo slammed his hand on the table, silencing both teams. Then, he silently stood up. “Heroes! You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banners of the teams must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed.”

Wonwoo brought his hand to his chest. “I am Jeon Wonwoo, administrator-by-proxy for Chiron. I will serve as referee.” He raised his hand and black mist spread all over the entire forest, then disappeared. “I have eyes in the entire forest. Cheating will not be tolerated…

“FURTHERMORE,” Wonwoo raised his chin to emphasize his next words, staring specifically to the hot-headed and competitive leaders Seungcheol and Hoshi. “I don’t want this Capture the Flag to last two days before a victor is chosen just like the last time; so there will be a time limit of three hours & THREE HOURS ONLY. Seungcheol and Hoshi are also given only ten minutes each to use their abilities.”

“It’s okay.” Hoshi agreed. “I wanna eat dinner tonight.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Same~ I am craving for beef… and our wallets are deep within our bags in our cabin.”

Hoshi and Seungcheol grinned at each other and shared a competitive fist bump.

“Good, ‘cause watching you two bickering for 48 hours at each other is tiring. Not to mention, the entire camp suffers.” Wonwoo crossed his arms. “Are both the teams ready?”

Everyone nodded.

“Position yourselves!” Wonwoo flipped a sand timer. “In five minutes, this childish battle begins!”

“WOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” cheered the ever-so-noisy childish bunch of boys that Wonwoo love so much.

He sat back down the chair on top of the table, and re-opened the book he was reading. He has said his piece. Now, he can peacefully sit back and let the two teams kill each other for a dinner bet.

\--------------------------------------

The RED TEAM’s flag was held tightly by Jeonghan, high above the tree he was perched on, leaning on the tree branch lazily. His beautiful blonde hair swayed as the winds blow. His guard, Vernon, was below him, watching out silently. Jeonghan can bet with this fanfic’s readers a million dollar that Vernon was daydreaming.

Seungcheol, the team leader, gave Vernon and Jeonghan a flash of a confident smile and a thumbs up as he pulled out his sword and raised it to yell: “RED TEAM, in the name of a Grade A Beef, TO WAR!!!”

The team morale is high as DK, MINGYU and JUN all yelled “SAMGYEOPSALLLL!!!!!!”

And the Red Team marched to attack the BLUE TEAM’s flag.

\--------------------------------------

The BLUE TEAM’s flag was held tightly by Seungkwan, high above an abandoned cabin’s roof, standing alert with his hand on his waist. His guard, Woozi, was below him, watching out nonchalantly. However, Woozi is Seungkwan’s hyung. He cannot bet anything with this fanfic’s readers as Woozi would kill him in an instant.

Hoshi, the team leader, grinned his 10:10 eye smile and wiggled his body to Seungkwan and Woozi from afar; sending them finger hearts like crazy. Then he pulled out his daggers and positioned his arms crossed in front of him, ready to dance with the blades, yelling: “BLUE TEAM, do not forget!!! This is for the future! Let’s secure that FRESH LOBSTER KINGS!!!!!!!!”

The team morale was also high as MINGHAO, JOSHUA and DINO shouted “GRILLED CHEESE KING LOBSTER!!!!!!!!!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BLUE TEAM has two archers, Seungcheol already predicted; so he wasn’t really surprised that Hoshi would use that to his advantage. When Joshua, the only son of Artemis – goddess of the moon and the hunt, positioned himself in front of the creek that was serving as their border, he knew his hunt has begun.

The moon above cleared itself of the clouds to give Joshua the bright and clear path for his moonlit arrow blessed by Artemis to hit from the creek side of BLUE Team towards the RED FLAG guard Jeonghan, 10 kiometers away.

“HERE COMES JOSHUA!!! OFFER YOUR HEARTS FOR THE BEEF!!!!!!” Seungcheol yelled to alert his members, especially Vernon and Jeonghan from afar, as he dived up in the air to slash the arrow Joshua has released, slashing it to two. He did not expect however, that within the half of the millisecond, another arrow shining against the moonlight would be released by Joshua with a smirk; moving past Seungcheol’s defenses as it travels its way towards Jeonghan.

“MARCH FORWARD! FOR THE LOBSTEEERRR!!!” Hoshi yelled, using the first arrow that passed Red Team’s defenses as fire to light up team morale. Dino held his spear, poised deadly as he ran across the creak, attacking the Blue Team.

Jeonghan continued perching lazily on the tree branch, watching in amusement as Joshua’s arrow quickly flashed towards him; before suddenly being ashen in an instant by the handsome son of Hephaestus Vernon’s wall of fire. Vernon, son of Hephaestus – god of fire and forgery, was finally awake from his daydreaming.

Hoshi, who was watching from the top of a tree on their side of the creek squinted his 10:10 eyes. That wasn’t good. He didn’t expect Seungcheol to use Vernon as the guard. He thought it was gonna be DK. He unsheathed his short daggers as he jumped down the tree, alerting Joshua. “Careful. DK is in the attack team.”

“Got it.” Joshua muttered as he raised his hand; the moonlight dimming to darken the forest.

As soon as Dino passed the river, landing his foot on RED Team Territory, the towering figure of Mingyu attacked him with a quick swipe of his katana. Dino quickly shielded himself with the metal shaft of his trusted spear, pushing Mingyu’s blade away.

Mingyu’s eyes glinted in the dark, with all the unspoken battle plans clearly laid out in his head.

Dino flashed Mingyu a bloodlust-filled smile, “Finally. A showdown.” He said as he stared at Mingyu’s sharp, alert eyes; the son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare.

“Really?” Mingyu calmly gathered himself back to his guard position with his katana. “Will it be a showdown though, for someone with brawn but no brains?” An attempt to make Dino, the son of Ares – god of war, to lose his cool. Clearly it didn’t affect him this time, as the latter lightly twirled his spear over from his left arm to his shoulders to his right hand, pointing the sharp end at Mingyu’s direction.

“That won’t work anymore, Mingyu-ssi.” Dino smirked.

Mingyu chuckled… and suddenly, sparks flew as Dino flashed with brute strength towards the son of Athena. Mingyu gracefully shielded with his katana, before swiftly pushing the spear away and turning to switch the attack of his blade against Dino’s unguarded side, with his left-handed style of fighting. Another sparks flashed in the dark night, with Dino crouching to evade Mingyu’s deadly blade and swiping his spear down Mingyu’s long legs.

Mingyu jumped in time to evade Dino’s spear and landed on the side with the trees... laughing coyly as he ran deep towards the forest. Dino cursed and followed him to the woods, smirking.

Hoshi grinned. He saw from afar that Dino followed Mingyu. He knows Mingyu… he’s having a plan; and Dino will have to be careful. But this time, they are going to try to outwit the strategist. They will display Dino’s hot tempered passion for battle to make them think he’s losing focus; but unknowingly he is delving deeper into their territory, nearer the flag.

\-------------------

“The _‘snore: god of war’_ , ready?” Seungcheol asked Jun with their operation name; and the boy, son of Hermes – god of travel, thieves and jack of all trades, gave Seungcheol an ok sign.

“As requested by Mingyu~” Jun grinned casually.

Then, Seungcheol will leave that part of the operation to the son of Athena. “Then Jun, it’s your turn. We’ll make them think we are on the defense.”

Jun made a quick salute, before disappearing into the night; and Seungcheol jumped up on the tallest tree in their territory, an overseer. Dino -the son of war god Ares, who was already near the wall of trees near their flag as he struggled to look for Mingyu. Unbeknownst to Dino, Mingyu was no longer on their side of the territory… and that JUN was already watching him beneath the shadows of the trees.

A flash of silver arrow once again past through Seungcheol, an attack from Joshua; but Seungcheol did not stop it as he kept on tracking Mingyu’s side of the plan. Almost instantly, a wall of fire once again burned, courtesy of Vernon… guarding Jeonghan and their flag.

\---------------------

“They are making us think they are on defense.” Hoshi murmured, standing on the creek with Joshua beside him. He twirled his daggers in between his fingers, thinking hard… before catching the handle of the blade with a snap decision. “Joshua-hyung, abandon border patrol.”

Joshua’s gently smiled as he inclined his head a question to Hoshi. “What’s your order?”

Hoshi’s faced his own side of the territory. “Hunt DK.”

Joshua was gone as soon as the order was released.

\-------------------

Minghao’s weaponless figure was a sight to behold for Jun, that as soon as he saw him, he flashed a quick Ol’ Throat punch towards his enemy. Minghao was quick to block with his forearm, then gracefully sliding it to grab ahold of Jun’s punch and pulling him closer for a deadly palm strike.

Light on his feet, Jun laughed as he forced his torso away from Minghao’s deadly palm; then suddenly dropping on the ground with a firm foundation of his arms and performing a roundhouse kick, hitting Minghao on the face.

“Not deadly,” the son of Hermes snickered, “but one point considered, yea?”

Minghao spat blood and grinned. “Bad choice of move, Junhui.” He took his blood on his thumb and whispered a curse. “Begone.”

Immediately, as soon as Jun blinked his eyes, he found himself literally begone, lost in the sea of trees, MInghao nowhere to be found. He couldn’t even sense where his teammates are anymore; and yet Jun laughed heartily. As expected of Minghao, son and sin of Goddess Hera; with his ability to bless and curse anyone as long as his conditions before any battles are met.

“Interesting.” Jun leaned his hand on his cheeks amusely, an epitomy of an unbothered king. “I’m trapped in Minghao’s void.”

\--------------------------------------

Joshua had to heighten his sensitivity even further to sense where DK is, until the silent movement amidst the bushes… the gentle movements of the branches caught his senses.

DK has indeed infiltrated their territory silently. Joshua watched from afar as DK, the son of Hestia - goddess of contentment and hearth, walked nonchalantly without a care in the world, a usual smile on his face as he observed Woozi and Seungkwan who didn’t notice him. They were guarding the BLUE TEAM’s flag.

Without any hesitation, Joshua flipped his hand with a special arrow for DK, with a curse of paralysis for a few hours. That was until he saw a gentle glow spread from his DK’s feet, flowing like a ripple of water.

 _“DK has attacked.”_ He breathed, attempting to release that super quick arrow but the warm ripple of golden aura from DK hit Joshua first… making him too calm and serene. The arrow Joshua has released against DK missed a centimeter away, as DK waved and smiled at Joshua. Joshua fought the feeling… but in the end, he was overwhelmed by the unexplainable feeling of calmness that removed him any desire for combat or competition.

As final warning, Joshua forced himself to at least send an arrow to Woozi; before spiraling down to DK’s influence.

“I’m out.” Joshua chuckled serenely in the bushes.

\---------------

A flashed of silver arrow flew towards Woozi, the son of Apollo – God of archery, poetry, medicine and music. Woozi, who had been alertly awaiting the enemies who will pass his teammates’ defenses, casually removed his right hand on his pocket to catch the supposedly deadly arrow. It was Joshua’s, no one else, and it is their code message: an enemy is near them, and he is no longer able to hunt. He’a basically ‘passing the baton.’

“Seungkwan.” He coolly warned as he twirled Joshua’s arrow on his fingers, produced out his bow and sent a warning shot to no one in particular; the arrow changing into a fiery glow of fire that lit light to the otherwise dark wall of trees, like a sun. “They’re here.” He scanned the surrounding as the light of his arrow pass by.

Seungkwan pouted, hugging their BLUE Team flag; whispering “Lobster, lobster, lobster. I’m sick of veggies and beef!”

“Then stay alert.” Woozi’s small eyes glared in their surroundings.

That was until he felt the ripple of golden aura that almost hit him and Seungkwan; but Woozi was faster. As soon as he sensed where DK was, even without seeing him yet, he estimated his fiery arrow’s trajectory and it was already released on the air even before DK could blink.

“CLANG!” Suddenly, way faster than Woozi, someone jumped in front of DK with a shield, blocking his fiery arrow. Woozi almost cursed as that was no ordinary shield but The Aegis, and it looked as annoying as its owner at the moment.

Mingyu’s canine’s flashed coyly as he peeked from the shield. “Sorry, Woozi!”

DK’s attack hit Woozi before he could even complain why Mingyu was there. As soon as the warm glow engulfed him, Woozi felt the longing for their comfortable cabin and he dropped his bow, hypnotically wanting to go home.

“How did you---?” Seungkwan calmly asked on top of the roof.

“Used a shortcut.” Mingyu nonchalantly said, waving at the dozing Woozi. “Jun’s tricks. You know, son of god of travel and all.”

“It’s two versus one now.” DK looked up at Seungkwan, grinning. “Hand us the flag peacefully, Seungkwan.”

“Don’t come near me.” Seungkwan warned, smiling confidently. “I don’t want to overdo it and hurt you permanently. I just want a piece of lobster, that’s all.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dino cursed under his breath as he opened his eyes, only to find himself that he was asleep against a tree trunk. “DAMMIT! MINGYU, you, sly man!” He screamed so loud it reverberated in the entire forest.

He’s been waiting for a showdown since two years ago --- a son of a god of war and a son of a goddess of battle! And yet, here he was again --- a strategic retreat? Only what, to be tricked by Jun with a cheap trap of sleeping powder?!

“DAMMIT!!!!” He yelled, frustrated; but he remembers Hoshi’s advice to him earlier, way too clearly.

_I think Mingyu will suddenly leave you alone --- a strategic retreat, knowing that they have to be closer to us. We have Joshua and Woozi – both are long-ranged warriors. They would want to cover the distance, so they will use a short-ranged member._

_But If all else fail and we do not forecast Mingyu’s plan properly; it will be a battle of time. As soon as you recover, sprint to the flag if possible. With your raw power versus any guard, you will win._

Dino picked up his spear and ran towards the direction of the RED Team flag, determined to wrench it free from the RED Team’s possession.

\---------------------------------------------------

Hoshi heard Dino’s scream and he sighed. They must have been outwitted by Mingyu again, for the nth time. But then… he knows an angry, disappointed son of the war god will be like an artillery; their strong emotions empower their fighting prowess even more after all.

Suddenly, a cold shiver run down Hoshi’s spine; and he looked back at the direction of his own team’s flag. “Seungkwan,” he mumbled, noting the fiery waves of insanity rolling over the wind. They are being attacked… but should he move now? Or wait it out?

\------------------------------------------------

Minghao landed a firm kick on Vernon’s jaw, but the latter only groaned; then opened his hand as fiery balls of fire almost scorched him had he not gracefully evaded it.

“Tsk.” He tutted. Vernon is not a good enemy for him. He blessed himself before the battle that he’s condition to put a curse was if they could cause a drop of blood on him; but he did not expect Vernon to be on guard duty…. And the son of fire god has a small likelihood to cause him any drop of blood… only scorched skin.

Suddenly, the metal spear of his teammate Dino flew past his shoulder and into Vernon. Vernon simply moved his head to the side and the metal weapon impaled itself on the tree where Jeonghan perched on, watching.

“DAMMIT!” Dino yelled. “Fight me like a man, Vernon!”

Vernon’s smile was small, as usual. “Dino-ah… if you’re pissed off with Mingyu, then fight him. I am not Mingyu’s replacement, you know.”

“I am pissed of that man, yes. But I need that flag.” Dino said.

Vernon shrugged. “Get past me.” He said as he opened his hands to reach for an axe behind him, the one he forged himself. Blue fire appeared this time, way hotter than the red ones Minghao was evading with earlier.

Dino flicked his finger and the metal spear returned to his hand. And then, quickly, Dino attacked Vernon.

It’s 2 vs 2… but Minghao will have to be more careful on the next opponent. Looking up at the tree, however, he was surprised to find that Jeonghan was no longer chilling on the branches. In fact, he’s already gone.

Before he could prepare though, he was surprised that Jeonghan, the son of Aphrodite – goddess of love and beauty, was behind him already; whispering on his ear.

**_“Minghao, listen to me.”_ **

All of Minghao’s defenses crumbled at that one sentence.

**_“You do not need this flag.”_ **

“No… I---“

**_“Give up. It’s not worth it anyway.”_ **

“J-jeonghan… You…” he fell on his knees as Vernon and Dino were fighting. He was unable to grant any curse, as Jeonghan took the opportunity of Minghao’s confusion when Dino first arrived. Obviously, Jeonghan has already positioned himself to offensive even before Minghao could properly prepare against his powerful charmspeak.

\--------------------------------------------

Seungcheol saw the abnormal amount of firewalls on their side of the territory, until it disappeared completely. Jun must have been unable to stop Minghao’s curses; and Dino seems already awake.

Then, he heard Mingyu’s maniacal laugh reverberated from Hoshi’s territory and he frowned. Seungkwan is the keeper of the BLUE FLAG right? It’s a battle of time as both groups were infiltrated.

They are being attacked… but should he move now? Or wait it out?

\-----------------------------------

 ** _“Beef is so much better than lobster.”_ **Jeonghan suggested, twirling Minghao’s black mullet hair as he held the RED Team Flag protectively. **_“Believe it.”_**

“I-I believe it.” Minghao said, dazed.

**_“Good. Now why don’t you sleep until the end of this battle? You’re tired aren’t you.”_ **

Minghao sleepily nodded, completely engulfed as he slowly fell asleep. “Good idea.”

Jeonghan carefully dragged Minghao to a safe place away from Dino and Vernon’s ongoing fiery battle, literally and figuratively….

...when suddenly, out of nowhere, Vernon flew past him and into the forest of trees behind him. Dino was left alone in front of him; a proud grin was plastered on his face as he obviously won against Vernon.

“Hand over the flag.” Dino demanded. “Or you’ll fly like Vernon too.”

Jeonghan sneered, gathering all his powers for the next sentence. **_“Go back to Hoshi and give up. That’s so much better.”_**

However, Dino didn’t follow. That was until Dino laughed and pointed at the ear plugs that cancels the noise. When did he wear it?

Dino shrugged, pointing at his ear plugs. “I’m sorry, can’t hear you~”

Jeonghan’s beautiful eyes glinted with glee as he slowly produced his knife from under his wrist. “Then, it’s fight time.”

And with that they clashed blades.

\-----------------------------------

“Don’t come near me.” Seungkwan warned, smiling confidently. “I don’t want to overdo it and hurt you permanently. I just want a piece of lobster, that’s all.”

DK froze. Even Mingyu was cautious too.

He would lie if he says he wasn’t scared of Seungkwan at that time. The boy, after all, is the son of Dionysus - god of wine, festivity …. and the god of madness.

“Look, Seungkwan.” DK replied. “We just don’t want picking on lobster shells, okay? It’s so bothersome to eat~”

Seungkwan pouted. “It’s more refreshing to eat. You’ve been eating beef, beef and beef for the past two weeks!”

“That’s not Grade A.” Mingyu snapped; and MIngyu and DK – chefs of the cabin – nodded in agreement. “So if I were you, hand over the BLUE TEAM flag, ‘cause you’re surrounded.”

Seungkwan sneered. “I. Don’t. Think. So~” He gently raised his arm to the air and suddenly… a cold, chilling wind enveloped the area. “I am Seungkwan, son of Dionysus. I do not lose.”

DK and Mingyu attempted to back off, but the sudden drop in temperature and the mistake to look exactly in the eyes of Seungkwan made them see various kinds of scenes that DK never wants to see ever again.

\-------------------------

Mingyu let out the crazy laugh first, while DK tumbled on the grass, giggling uncontrollably. Seungkwan willingly receded his intimidating aura that causes madness; covering his eyes with the flag. He doesn’t want to overdo it… these are his friends after all; but he must admit, he’s scared now that Mingyu’s eyes were suddenly filled with uncontrollable, reasonless mirth as the son of Athena collapsed on the grass and stared up the night sky, giggling crazily. Mingyu is gone… what about DK?

“Got you.” DK, the son of Hestia said.

Suddenly a warm aura crawled behind Seungkwan; and before he could react, DK was already grabbing the flag away from his hands and jumped out of the roof.

“NO!” Seungkwan let the aura of madness burst out; not even thinking of what or who it’ll hit other than DK; but he forgot that DK was protected by his godly mother’s spirit of the heart, contributing to DK’s sun-like personality.

“I’m sorry Seungkwannie~” DK yelled, lolling his tongue as he ran towards the creek, the direction of their border.

“NO, you aren’t.” Seungkwan pulled his sword and jumped from the roof, running after DK, leaving Mingyu out of it on the grass.

Seungkwan flashed into a sprint and slashed his sword, trying to hit DK; but the boy suddenly produced his knuckle-dagger and parried Seungkwan’s blade. Ah brief spark and a clang of metal to metal temporarily blinded Seungkwan’s presence, and on his next breath, DK’s presence was already starting to fade away in the wall of trees.

“NO! DAMN!” Him and DK’s abilities were almost the same, it’s just hard to duel with each other. Both has the ability to influence others… but one is for contentment while the other one is for madness. It’s obviously meant for a stalemate.

He turned his heels back to his asleep teammate Woozi and shook him awake. Now that DK is gone, his influence must have been weakened and Woozi could, hopefully, shake himself into awareness.

“Seungkwan?” Woozi groaned.

“They got the flag and I lost DK, as usual!” Seungkwan’s panicked voice said. “I’m gonna run towards Hoshi to inform him; but you handle the offense and support Dino.

Woozi’s eyes were suddenly alert as he nodded, jumping up on top of the trees before briefly spotting the out-of-character Mingyu. “You got him?”

Seungkwan nodded. “Yes, of course. But I made sure its mild enough to only embarrass him later. He’ll be back on his usual self after the battle is over.”

\-------------------------

Woozi smiled wider. “That makes me feel better, Seungkwan~ Thank you for avenging me.” His eyes, sharper than any hawks, saw his team mate Dino making his attempt to capture the enemy flag against Jeonghan on the other side of the creek. That can’t be good, Jeonghan is formidable… unless Dino followed Hoshi’s advice against the charmspeak.

Woozi held his bow and the fiery arrow burned on his hand, engulfing that part of the forest from night into temporary day.

“Don’t overdo it.” Seungkwan reminded Woozi and Woozi only laughed.

“I’m promise I’ll heal all the boys once this is over.”

Seungkwan chuckled, but he did not wait for the son of Apollo to release his arrow. He ran to the direction of the creek where he knows where Hoshi is. This is now a battle of time. He has to inform their team leader asap, to strengthen defense and hopefully, trace DK in time before he crosses the creek and get their RED Team’s win.

\-------------

Jeonghan, the son of Aphrodite, bended Dino’s spear in his hands, before gracefully throwing it behind him. His short, beautiful blonde hair waved with the night breeze, his perfect lips curled in a sneaky smile; and Dino couldn’t help but laugh as the son of war god opened his hands and consciously summoned a wave blade this time, from his invisible weapon’s inventory.

The son of war god was having a duel match with the son of the goddess of beauty --- who would have thought? They circled each other. Jeonghan’s lips were moving but Dino purposely made himself unable to hear him, with a noise canceller ear buds shoved in his ears. The boy’s charmspeak is as deadly as his beauty after all, Dino refuses to lose any longer. The two lunged at each other, sparks flying, metal clanging --- wave blade versus a decorative dagger; as Jeonghan tried to protect the flag on his other hand.

Suddenly, the sun seemed to have risen in the west side of the forest and Dino knew it was Woozi, on the offensive. The fiery arrow moved in sonic speed unlike the gentle silent pace of Joshua’s arrow, and it almost hit Jeonghan had the son of Aphrodite not stepped back a millisecond later.

He read Jeonghan’s lips say _‘Is Woozi trying to kill me??!’_

However, the distraction was enough. It’s sad and frustrating but he has to drop this duel. If Woozi’s already on offense when he’s supposedly a guard… that means their flag has been taken already. It’s a battle of time.

Dino made a roundhouse slash with his wave blade while Jeonghan was distracted, cracking the RED TEAM Flag’s wooden shaft. No one said it the handle must be left unharmed right? The flag is all they need.

 _‘NO!’_ he saw Jeonghan’s lips move.

Jeonghan’s surprised look on his face was almost comical as the cloth part of the flag separated from what the handle Jeonghan was holding… and like a flash, Dino snatched the flag midair and sprinted as fast as he can towards the creek, the boundary line. If he could just get past through it before the other team does, they will win!

\----------------

“HOSHI!” Seungkwan’s voice tiredly shouted and the BLUE TEAM Leader already understood. The flag was no longer in their hands.

“WHO TOOK IT?” Hoshi shouted back, his black eyes already scanning the boundary as he stood on the creek.

“DK!”

“I knew it.” Hoshi breathed. DK’s always hard to detect, just like his godly mother Hestia. However, not for Hoshi; because as soon as someone stepped on the water, all his nerved tingled to inform him of DK’s whereabouts. “I GOT HIM!”

Hoshi snapped his fingers up and the creek pushed DK aside with a mini-wave; preventing him from crossing the creek.

From afar, he could see Dino running towards them as well, holding the RED TEAM’s flag. Hoshi’s adrenaline pumped faster as he flashed his member a proud smile.

“I don’t think so, Dino.” He suddenly heard Seungcheol’s voice above him. Suddenly, a whirlwind was in front of Dino, preventing him from crossing the boundary; the son of war god struggling not to be swept by the strong winds.

Seungcheol, the son of Zeus – god of the sky, lightning and thunder looked down to Hoshi, the son of Poseidon – god of sea, storms and earthquakes.

Seungkwan felt the electricity on every fiber of the wind… while the water on the creak stopped flowing, droplets of it rising up all around Hoshi. Dino stepped a bit too; and so did DK.

To be honest, all the members were the ones who requested Wonwoo that their team leaders must only be given 10 minutes to use their abilities… and all the members struggled to ensure that their team leaders won’t need to clash because every fucking time they do, the Capture the Flag turns into a Big 3 duel death match.

“This is the climax of the battle.” Hoshi grinned, standing on the water, poising his two handed dagger.

“Yea.” Seungcheol positioned his sword in front of him, floating in mid-air, returning the grin.

A storm was brewing, as if their powerful godly parents who were watching them were fighting in Olympus too, betting on whose kid is better.

Lightning bolts crackled as Seungcheol made the first move, his buff body literally disappearing into a flash of thunder lights and the next time the audience saw him, he was already at Hoshi, slamming that crackling thunder sword against the long two-handed dagger of the son of Poseidon.

Lightning surrounded Hoshi’s slim, leaned body and he groaned uncomfortably as he parried Seungcheol’s sword; but it did not hurt him as he gracefully snapped his wrist, summoning a tidal wave of water up, and slamming it against Seungcheol. Hoshi remained dry in the entirety of the water attack; and Seungcheol huffed, drying himself.

They felt the earth quake mildly as Hoshi slammed his hand against the ground; and then, all the water in the creak rose up intro a terrorizing water tornado with only one goal in mind: engulf Seungcheol. The son of Zeus cackled in amusement at Hoshi’s attack. The sky darkened, the clouds gathering above their heads, the lightning bolts dancing behind Seungcheol.

Normally, lightning would be deadly with water; but Hoshi’s sea god blessing just protects him from everything, even mortal wounds. He’s basically untouchable once he’s in his turf; _unless_ he forces Hoshi to leave the creek. He will still be able to control the liquid, but it gives more advantage for Seungcheol to force the boy up in the air… on _his turf._

Strong wind hurricane enveloped Seungcheol, his hair whipping as he stood in the eye of it… protecting himself from Hoshi’s water tornado that forced its way to attempt engulfing him. Seungcheol made a fisting move towards Hoshi and the whirlwind engulf and speeded towards the water tornado; forcing itself to burst away into droplets.

To his surprise however, Hoshi left his turf on his own and was jumping behind Seungcheol, his dagger reflecting his thunder bolts as he made a graceful slash that hit Seungcheol’s shoulder. The wound only made Seungcheol’s eyes shine in excitement. The first blood was Hoshi’s; but he made a roundhouse slash of his sword embedded with lightning against the son of Poseidon.

The sharp crackle of it hit Hoshi in the chest and he fell down hard back towards the creek, the monstrous movements of waves cushioning his fall. A dark hole sizzled on Hoshi’s chest but the water was already healing him… but before it could continue to remove that wound, Seungcheol already made a flash step, as fast as the speed of light, and was slashing Hoshi on the back.

Hoshi raised his dagger to defend against the blade, though the sharp wind Seungcheol carried still tattered Hoshi’s jacket. And then a strong wave of water wall rose up to push back Seungcheol; but his lightning blade touched the boy’s forearm and it bled crimson. The wound only made Hoshi’s expression pump in excitement.

The sky roared. The earth shook.

The air slashed Hoshi, but the son of sea god parried all the invisible attacks as gracefully as the water. The water blades slashed at Cheol, but the son of the sky god deflected all the sharp attacks with raw power, as harsh as the howling of wind.

The members of the two teams watched as… as usual, the two are fighting… and Woozi brought his chin on his hand, watching nonchalantly. “See? The apocalypse is coming.”

Suddenly, the harsh howling of the winds stopped on a deadly silence as Seungcheol decided to test his new move for the future quests…. And Hoshi, who was an unbothered demigod earlier, suddenly fell on his knees; and all the water moving in the air fell back down the riverbed.

Even the members felt it briefly --- it was suddenly hard to breath. Hoshi found himself trapped in a space voided with oxygen, that his lips turned blue…

“Oh… we’re gonna have beef then?” Joshua, who just woke up, sat down beside the other members on his side of the creek. Mingyu were giving them wet popcorns he cleverly popped his snack with Woozi’s microwave hands, heat-on-the go. Seungkwan shrugged at Joshua, pouting. He really wanted lobsters.

DK, who was still holding the BLUE Team flag used the opportunity of the disappearance of the water wall and ran towards the other side; while Cheol moves his attention towards the poor Dino.

However, DK suddenly fell on his knees; and so did Seungcheol, as Hoshi’s sharp dark gaze fixed itself to them rebelliously. That was even though he is inside the oxygen-reduced wind pouch he was in.

Seungcheol suddenly fell down from the air and gagged on his knees; and so did DK as he felt paralyzed, the terrifying feeling of having his blood controlled filled him with dread as he, against his own will, walked back towards Hoshi’s side of the territory.

Dino used Seungcheol’s struggle as an opportunity to run to the other side with the enemy’s flag.

“So it’s lobster then?” Jun asked cheerily as Seungcheol landed on his knees five meters away from them, leaning beside the wet, unbothered Minghao who only shrugged beside him, watching the fight unfold. Jeonghan was beside them too, yawning while removing the tangles on his hair due to the wind and asking “What if I charmspeak Hoshi to give up the lobsters? This bet only started because someone left a recipe magazine in the Poseidon cabin anyway. I’m really craving for Samgyeopsal.” Vernon was in front of them, unfazed fire on his hand as he distributed the body heat, so no one would shiver from the cold wind and the cold water as they watched the duel.

Dino was stopped harshly with a flick of a heavy wind; and he literally flew, sending him all the way back to the tree Jeonghan was perched on a while ago, 10 kilometers away from the creek. He groaned in frustration and sprinted towards the creek again.

The wind vacuum surrounding Hoshi burst open as he pressured Seungcheol, attacking the liquids within his body. However, the dizzying after-effect of the oxygen rushing into his deprived lungs had him half-choking and his greedy gasp for hair made him cough. _‘So that was what drowning feels like.’_ He thought.

His lack of concentration freed Seungcheol from his invisible grasp, and Seungcheol collapsed down on the ground, his muscles shaking, feeling the trauma of being tied down, unable to move freely as the wind.

There was a brief silence… and the members already thought it’s the end of the duel match, with only Vernon and DK trying to race to other side despite the demigod-monsters in the creek; until Hoshi’s 10:10 eyes and Seungcheol’s double-lidded ones found and stared at each other. Then, they shared a loud laugh.

“You lost!~” Hoshi teased, standing up as the water refreshed him.

“No, you lost.” Seungcheol teased back, his feet starting to float up again.

Another crackle of thunder boomed overhead and the water was about to rise up again; as Hoshi attacked Seungcheol with his dagger and Seungcheol slashed his sword to the other…

…when suddenly:

**_“TIME’s UP.”_ **

Wonwoo suddenly appeared in thin air between Hoshi and Seungcheol; his hands stopping the two’s blades.

“WHHHATT? NO!!” Hoshi exclaimed.

“NONSENSEE!!” Seungcheol protested.

“That’s right, folks.” Wonwoo nonchalantly wiped the spray of water on his lenses, huffing at the uncool conditions of the place he shadow-travelled to. “Nobody won.”

He snapped his fingers and a black mist that enveloped the forest before the games begun has all disappeared. “I’m recalling all the undead who part-timed as observers for me, the referee.” He said.

“What about the lobster?” Hoshi asked. The water was flowing on his skin, tending to his remaining scratches.

“And the Grade-A Beef?!” Seungcheol sulked. Woozi was beside him, healing his wounds.

Wonwoo, son of Hades – god of the dead and king of the underworld, gave the two a dead-eyed boring look, before shrugging nonchalantly. “Well, since it’s a stalemate, everyone’s dinner will be a lovely feast --- **Unlimited lettuce.** ”

All the members groaned, with Seungkwan bristling.

“WONWOO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU?! WE. ARE. NOT. SATYRS!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just made out of fun, because it is my 29th day trapped alone in the city lockdown due to Covid-19. English is not my first language so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. I actually had fun trying to match the SEVENTEEN's members to their godly parents. I might add new chapters in the future if I thought of another fluff re their life at Camp Half Blood. You can also drop down any suggestions too. Perhaps it'll be fun?
> 
> SEVENTEEN is an amazing group of introverted, handsome, enormously talented, humble and funny young men who treats each other as family. Please give your love and support as they deserve nothing but the best.
> 
> Thank you for giving your time to read this and stay healthy.


End file.
